


Con ganas de más

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que James ve a Lola pelear, se queda, como siempre, con ganas de más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con ganas de más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



James siempre había idealizado a Shepard. Él lo sabía: no sólo la admiraba, sino que también la tenía en el más alto de los pedestales. Pelear a puño descubierto con una manada de batarianos era lo mínimo que haría por defenderla a ella y su honor, y ni en sus más profundos sueños se habría imaginado peleando codo con codo con ella. Durante los seis meses que pasó vigilándola en su injusto encarcelamiento en la Tierra, había aprendido a conocer un poco mejor a la persona y dejar atrás el mito… lo que no significaba en absoluto que no siguiera idolatrándola. Pensó que con el tiempo se le pasaría, pero estaba completamente equivocado, y se dio cuenta de ello la primera vez que luchó en serio a su lado.

En su primera misión juntos, durante la desafortunada exploración en Marte, había tenido que retirarse demasiado pronto del terreno; algo que le había llenado de frustración y rabia, sumada a la impotencia que sentía por abandonar la Tierra… y que había desfogado estrellando su transporte contra el de Cerberus. Pero en aquella segunda pelea, la primera para él, sintió que hasta le temblaban las rodillas cuando vio a Shepard liderar al equipo por primera vez en su vida.

Habían descubierto un pequeño destacamento de Cerberus en un planeta aislado y habían decidido asaltar la nave. Shepard iba en cabeza y James corría pesadamente tras ella, acompañados por Liara.

-¡Vamos, James! –animó Shepard-. ¡Parece que tienes problemas!

-¡No estoy acostumbrado a la baja presión atmosférica! –trató de excusarse él; aunque lo cierto era que la atmósfera no le incomodaba para nada. Su posición en la retaguardia, justo por detrás de Shepard, le daba una visión perfecta de lo bien que le sentaba la armadura… y le estaba costando mantener la concentración.

Creía que acabaría metido en un lío hasta que encontraron enemigos, y el cielo se abrió ante él. Fue simplemente maravilloso. Shepard daba órdenes con un solo gesto, tan precisas que parecían transmitidas por telepatía, y James sabía siempre dónde tenía que estar y a quién tenía que cubrir. Pelear con Shepard era como el mejor de los orgasmos: un éxtasis continuo de adrenalina en estado puro. Veía a Shepard refulgir envuelta en si biótica, asestando golpes certeros a sus enemigos, y hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Pero entonces ella le miraba y sabía lo que quería decir, como si estuvieran conectados, de manera que agarraba su arma y se lanzaba de nuevo al campo de batalla con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad pintada en el rostro.

Así eran las peleas con Shepard. James tardó en acostumbrarse a la sensación de exultante que sentía cuando peleaba junto a ella: o mejor, cuando peleaba con ella. Le dejaba siempre teniendo ganas de más y, contra todo pronóstico, en lugar de bajarla de su pedestal la convivencia la había situado aún más arriba.

-Joder con Lola –pensó James con una sonrisa, cuando la vio marchar después de una nueva sesión de baile juntos-, siempre me deja con ganas de más.


End file.
